Simply Complicatedly Solved
by Complicated-little-Jellie
Summary: Hero Percy Jackson is only 4 years old, but can he put an end to a feud that's lasted thousands of years?


**_Hey to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction! Was digging through the dark and frankly vastly scary archives of my laptop and came across this little one shot that I must've wrote a few years back! I decided to keep it how it is, so ignore any poor sentence structure, grammer and lack of excellence; my writing has improved since this, I promise :) _**

**Simply Complicated Solved**

'You just cannot face that Olives are better!' Athena screamed at Poseidon as she leapt from her throne at Godly height. Her stormy eyes blazed to the possibility of incineration.

'A stupid tree! My fountain brought water life to Athens! You just scared them into it voting for you through their dreams!' Poseidon roared, leaping to his feet, Trident glowing in his hand. His eyes turned a dark, furious shade of green and the water from the fountain in the throne room began to furiously bash the sides of the stone fountain. The water was just showing an inkling of the fury its God felt.

'How dare you accuse me of such a thing you kelp headed imbecile!' she screamed, and suddenly there were dozens of large grey owls in the throne room, flying around the heads of the Gods.

The argument continued in that fashion. Even Artemis was bored; the peacemaker, the clear minded one. She'd been trying for over 2000 years to stop this argument.

Apollo put on his headphones, Hermes got out his iPad, Hephaestus started fiddling with scrap metal, and Aphrodite pulled out a mirror, and so on.

Just another boring Winter Solstice.

* * *

6 months later, in the city of New York, Sally Jackson dragged her 4 year old son Percy in the general direction of his day-care, which happened to be next to the sea.

In their rush, she failed to notice that she dropped Percy's hat on the sidewalk. It had been hanging out of Percy's Octopus rucksack that she was carrying.

'Sally!' someone shouted, and she saw Frederick and his daughter Annabeth running towards them, Percy's hat in hand. Percy, short for his age, hid behind his mother's leg as they approached.

'Hey Freddie, thanks!' she said to him, smiling warmly at Annabeth, who was boldly standing next to her father.

'Anytime. Could you take Annabeth in for me? I've got a presentation in 20 minutes' he asked, smiling, but puffed out from the speed that he had been walking.

'Of course, I don't mind,' she said as she put the hat he handed her on her sons head.

'Thanks Sally, I owe you' he exclaimed as he nudged Annabeth towards Sally and took off. Sally reached out her hand for Annabeth to grasp, and she led the two 4 year olds to Sea-View day-care.

Frederick and Sally were friends, kind of. They both worked at the University, he a professor and she a librarian, but they sometimes sat at lunch together if they were both there, which admittedly wasn't often. 5 of the 6 days a week she worked, she continued during lunch break, so that on her day off –a Sunday- she and Percy could go out for KFC or Pizza. Just a little extra cash. She was pretty sure Freddie did the same; they were both single parents.

She took them inside the roomy one floor building and signed their names in the register, saying hello to the receptionist as she did so.

She helped Percy hand up his hat and rucksack, and turned to help Annabeth but she had already hung her belongings up, and was in fact waiting for them, or more importantly, Percy.

'Have a good day kids. Percy, try not to get into trouble sweetie, and Annabeth dear, don't forget to have fun and be nice,' she instructed, kissing Percy on the forehead and walking out of the door.

Percy and Annabeth had only met once before now, but soon enough their young innocent, hyperactive, minds got the better of their awkward stubbornness and they were both tearing around, inside and out, playing chase by themselves. They were both different, out casted and ignored, but not to each other.

(Meanwhile…in Atlantis)

_ZAP!_

Oceanus roared in pain, hidden by the anger, and attempted to gut the Olympian fool Poseidon with his sword. But Poseidon blocked this and stabbed the Titan in the foot.

Oceanus leapt back 200 yards and roared again, furious. A minute went by of tense silence between the immortals as their battle raged around them.

Suddenly, an evil glint sparked in the Titan's eyes as he charged forward again.

Only this time, there was no competition.

Oceanus fought like the battle had already been won, that he had already torn Poseidon apart anyway. He used this style to his greatest advantage.

This caught the God off guard, and after a fight that sent cracks through the Earth's crust, small enough not to make too much difference to the shape of the Earth and only minor Earthquakes in Asia.

One strong blow, and Poseidon was knocked over, stunned.

Smiling cruelly, no; barbarically, the Titan of the sea raised his hands above his head.

And he clapped.

The entire sea, millions upon millions of gallons of water, rippled. A wave, 100 metres tall rose, casting the darkest of shadows.

Poseidon realised, but it was too late; he couldn't control the tsunami that was heading for America.

Rising with new found strength coursing through his Godly veins, stronger than before, he rose to his feet. His eyes flashed and he charged.

* * *

Percy slumped down in the corner of the small playground against the fence, panting.

Smirking, Annabeth slid down next to him.

'Tired already Seaweed brain?' she asked. He panted and the smirk grew wider still.

'What *gasp* do you *gasp* think!' he gasped out, face red.

She giggled. 'And you still didn't catch me dummy!' she exclaimed, her eyes were still stormy grey but there was unmistakable warmth and happiness there.

Percy smiled. He got up and turned around. What he saw made him gasp in fear.

'Annabeth!' he exclaimed, tugging her up to look at the sea.

She looked, and gasped. They heard screams from several people. Annabeth was intrigued and Percy wasn't scared. Go figure.

Annabeth climbed on the fence so she could see better over the building in front of her.

A wave, so high that it blocked out the sun, was coming towards New York. Towards them. It was barely 600m from them and gaining speed and momentum with every metre.

Percy was scared not, though not for himself, no, he had a feeling a tidal wave wouldn't hurt him. He was scared for Annabeth, for her safety. He felt protective.

'Annabeth, come on. We need to run!' he exclaimed, pulling her away from the fence, or at least trying to.

She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. 'Percy! Help me. My foot's stuck!' she cried out, eyes wide in what was now was fear as the wave began to close in.

He dived to the ground, desperately pulling at the fence, at Annabeth's foot. He didn't know what to do.

She was close to tears; her ankle was bleeding and starting to swell. Percy gave one final yank, causing her to scream in agony, and her foot came loose. She was free. But it was too late.

The shadow grew over them.

Annabeth's eyes were terrified. She let out a sob.

Percy's eyes hardened. He couldn't just let his only friend die. His whole, short miserable life he had been ignored, gotten funny looks from adults when things accidently happened to him, been-

Something snapped inside him as the wave began its journey of swallowing them. His unknown anger and desperation for his friend overwhelmed him.

He couldn't let her drown, he couldn't. His body glowed sea blue; his eyes shining so bright. Power emanating from his small form.

As the wave came down to destroy them, a blue force field, a shield, engulfed Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

The wave began to tear at NYC.

Poseidon couldn't help but gasp as he looked at the destruction the wave caused. New York was a mess. You could hear the helicopters as they surveyed the damage, but apart from that there was nothing.

He walked forwards, a hard look in his eyes. He had to find Perseus.

Poseidon closed his eyes and let his mind guide his steps. He was sensing around for other powerful life-forces tied to the ocean.

He walked for a short amount of time before coming to stop at the destroyed day-care. Percy was near. He wandered through what was left of the building, desperately trying to ignore the bodies of the youth that once attended the place. Death hung in the air.

Out in what looked like the remains of a back yard playground, there was a collapsed fence, debris, sea weed and litter from the sea. A swing set lay on its side, half crashed into the roof of the play centre.

But it was jet black hair in the corner that caught his eye.

He ran over and threw the rubbish away. Underneath, his little boy lay, unconscious. Holding Percy's hand was a little girl. He bent down and checked pulses, finding they were, as he first thought, just unconscious. The girl had honey blonde hair, curly, and when he checked, stormy grey eyes. And she was close enough with Percy to give him the reason to protect her from the wave. She had to be a demi-god, a daughter of Athena.

As carefully as he could, he picked up Percy and rested his small son on his hip, head on his right shoulder. He did the same for the child of Athena. Percy's skin was cold, but clammy and unnaturally pale for his natural tanned skin. It was obvious he'd over-exerted his unreleased power to protect himself and the girl. Poseidon knew that he wouldn't die from this, considering he was breathing right now, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to visit Apollo's infirmary and stay there until his father thought fit.

The blood on Percy's hands and shirt didn't go unnoticed either. He noticed the blood on Annabeth's ankle too. A lot of it on the bottom half of her leg. The ankle was swollen and still bleeding sluggishly.

Piecing together what had happened, he teleported to Olympus.

* * *

The summer solstice council was meeting suddenly, and 2 weeks early. Of course, there was a reason for this sudden, urgent meeting. The Gods wouldn't meet early by choice without any reason.

'Fish brain must've done this!' Athena exclaimed bitterly.

'Sister; your hatred for Poseidon has made you ignorant and blind.' Artemis spat at her. Most of the Gods were surprised by the bitter and harsh tone she used, the one she usually reserved for men who mistreated women. Never the less, they agreed with what she said, though they kept this private in their heads.

Athena's face was angry and undignified; 'how dare you-'she started, but was cut off by Zeus.

'Athena. Quiet. Artemis, speak your mind.' He growled impatiently.

Outside, the thunder rumbled and the lightning crackled.

'Father, Poseidon would not have destroyed New York. He has…certain emotional ties there which would have prevented him from doing so. My best guess would be the worm Oceanus.' She stated.

'Spot on dear Artemis,' a new voice calmly said, and all Olympians, who had had their attention fixed on Artemis, jumped to find Poseidon in the throne room, heading for the centre.

He didn't know what they were more surprised about; the fact he was here of that he had 2 young, unconscious children on both his hips. He went with both.

'Brother…?' Zeus asked uncertainly. At the same time, Athena gasped. She had been looking straight at the small figure with the naturally curled, long golden honey blonde hair. But those eyes had flickered open and the Goddess of Wisdom had seen eyes identical to her own.

She was immediately making conclusions. He must have kidnapped her daughter, using the tsunami as a diversion, to get to her as blackmail material!

Her eyes were once again read to incinerate. 'How dare you kidnap my brightest daughter! You slimy, fish faced, walrus breathed, ba-' she screamed, but was once again interrupted.

'Silence!' Zeus thundered.

'Athena. You're foolish and blond!' Hermes roared.

Before she could argue, Poseidon interrupted. 'Apollo, the daughter of Athena needs healing; her ankle is hurt and she lost a lot of blood,' he stated.

Apollo flashed over, carefully as if she was a china doll, picked up Annabeth and flashed to the infirmary of Olympus.

Poseidon shifted Percy to hold him like a new born babe. Despite being moved, Percy failed to stir, concerning his father even more.

'What is wrong with your child?' Artemis asked, confused.

Lightning and thunder crashed down on Olympus as Zeus digested what had just been said by his daughter.

'HOW DARE YOU-'

'His power broke through and it drained him. from what I've concluded, the daughter of Athena's ankle got stuck in the fence in their playground, so as the tsunami hit, he protected her by creating a temporary shield. It wouldn't have been necessary if he was alone, it wouldn't have hurt him, for he cannot drown. He's unconscious because of the strain it put him under to protect her.' He explained.

The room was silent as most Gods and Goddess's were awed by the heroics and the power of the young demi-god.

No God chose to spoke, with the exception of one wiser than time; 'I'm sorry Poseidon.'


End file.
